


After The End

by greywolfheir



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywolfheir/pseuds/greywolfheir
Summary: The angel and the demon finally admit how they really feel.





	After The End

**Author's Note:**

> This can go with both the end of the book or the TV series, depending on how you look at it. I was just inspired to write a little something after finishing the series.

It had been a silent ride back to Crowley’s apartment. Too many things on each of their minds. As soon as they entered, Crowley offered to grab the bottle of his finest wine and Aziraphale had agreed. However, when Crowley had gotten the glasses out of his cabinet, he couldn’t stand it anymore. He set them down and turned around sharply.

“Aziraphale, there’s something we need to talk about.” It came out gruffer than he’d intended.

“Oh?” Aziraphale’s voice was soft but there seemed to be the slightest tremble in it.

“Yes I—well, I don’t quite know how to say it,” Crowley admitted, taking a step toward the angel.

“Say what, exactly?” Aziraphale’s voice was so timid—so tender—Crowley knew that if he messed this up, there would be no going back.

“When I found your bookshop burning, without you inside it, I thought I’d lost you forever and I—I never really had to contemplate that before. We’ve been friends for centuries, and Aziraphale, the thought of losing you—” Crowley found he didn’t have the courage to say the words. “Oh, bless it.”

Then, just as he was about to turn around and give up, Aziraphale’s hand shot out and grabbed Crowley’s, making Crowley look up and into Aziraphale’s eyes, where he saw that they sparkled with barely restrained emotion.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale whispered, “I’d like to know what you have to say.”

Crowley took a deep breath. “Angel, if I lost you, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

And then Aziraphale was pulling him closer until there was no more space between them. Their lips met and Crowley’s heart swelled as he kissed Aziraphale with centuries worth of feeling behind it. Aziraphale reciprocated with passion that Crowley hadn’t even realized the angel possessed.

In that moment, neither of them thought of possible repercussions for their actions, of what each of their respective bosses would say about what had happened or even what was happening. For the first time in six thousand years, they became lost in the joy of each other and they enjoyed every second of it. 


End file.
